


Полезные знакомства

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, MasterIota



Series: Драббл от G до PG-13 [9]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Супергерл спасает Лекса.





	Полезные знакомства

Правое крыло исследовательского комплекса «ЛексКорп» лежало в руинах. Левое выглядело несколько лучше — две бомбы из шести удалось вовремя обезвредить, и здание хотя бы устояло. Возгорание, впрочем, предотвратить не удалось, и теперь то тут, то там мелькала темная форма пожарных. 

Лекс прикинул, сколько понадобится сил, чтобы стрясти со страховой компании компенсацию, и не смог подавить тяжелый вздох. Работы предстояло много — потребуются все усилия юридического отдела, а лучшие специалисты сейчас заняты тяжбой с «Куин Консолидейтет». Значит, придется уговорить их поработать сверхурочно. И отвлечь Мерси от ее новых игрушек, пусть проведет внутреннее расследование. Если ко взрыву приложил руку кто-то из сотрудников... Что ж, проекту «Генезис» как раз не хватает лабораторных крыс. 

Он машинально проверил карман, в который успел спрятать диск. Когда раздался первый взрыв, он отослал сотрудников, спустился на нижний уровень и попытался скопировать из лабораторных журналов хотя бы самые важные данные. 

И именно поэтому Супергерл пришлось его спасать. Не лучший опыт в жизни, особенно с учетом того, что эта девчонка протащила его сквозь рушащееся здание буквально за шиворот, забросила на крышу соседнего дома и рванула помогать пожарным.

Теперь белая макушка и красный плащ мелькали внизу: Супергерл выносила из горящего здания людей в зеленой форме отдела внутренней безопасности: именно они пытались найти и нейтрализовать взрывчатку. Ученые — белые халаты — уже толпились за ограждением.

Вероятно, девчонка скоро закончит и вернется за ним. Или, по крайней мере, пошлет команду спасателей. «Если не забудет, конечно», — мрачно подумал Лекс. С кузины Супермена сталось бы проявить подобную мелочность. Лекс потер виски и коротко, раздраженно выдохнул, краем глаза замечая красную вспышку.

Супергерл приземлилась на другой стороне крыши и сделала короткий шаг в его сторону. Вблизи она оказалась не такой эффектной, как ее кузен, но тоже почему-то смутно знакомой: невысокая голубоглазая блондинка с острым, лисьим личиком, довольно юная. По крайней мере, на вид — кто знает, как взрослеют пришельцы.

Лекс снова потер висок и выдавил максимально вежливую улыбку:

— Благодарю, что вспомнили обо мне, мисс... Эл?

— Ин-Зе, — Супергерл слегка нахмурилась и нервным жестом поправила волосы.

«Кажется, она действительно достаточно молода», — подумал Лекс. Значит, скорее всего, легче поддается манипуляциям. Плохо, что она заранее воспринимает его как врага, но это поправимо, было бы время.

Времени у него могло и не быть — по крайней мере, его точно нет сейчас, с учетом того, что через десять минут у него запланировано совещание. В главном офисе. На другом конце Метрополиса. 

Полоса неудач, кажется, не собиралась заканчиваться.

— Мисс Ин-Зе, — повторил он. — Еще раз спасибо.

Супергерл посмотрела на него с подозрением, но все же осторожно улыбнулась в ответ. И, бросив взгляд вниз, спросила:

— Помочь?

«А она ведь летает весьма быстро», — подумал Лекс. На сегодняшнем совещании предстояло разбираться с последствиями предыдущего нападения инопланетян, и его присутствие необходимо. И, кроме того, с Супергерл действительно стоит познакомиться поближе. И, разумеется, будет неплохо слегка поддразнить Супермена.

Лекс усилием воли сдержал хищную усмешку и медленно кивнул:

— Я был бы очень благодарен, если бы вы помогли мне... — он сделал паузу и демонстративно бросил взгляд на часы, — добраться в одно место. Уверяю, ничего криминального. Офис. Совещание, — Супергерл посмотрела вдаль, на высокий шпиль здания «ЛексКорп», и Лекс мягко предложил: — С меня ужин.

Через секунду Супергерл протянула ему руку и сказала:

— Держитесь.


End file.
